Best Friday Ever
by Dante Watterson
Summary: The Watterson's begin to have the best Friday ever. One-shot, Darwin X Carrie and Lexy X Rachel. Lexy belongs to lexboss, and Dante belongs to me. Rated K


**Best Friday Ever**

* * *

Morning

As it was morning after waking up, showering, clothing and eating breakfast the Watterson siblings who were Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin, Anais, began to leave their house as they began to head to the bus stop to get ready for School as it was the week, when they made it to the bus stop they then stopped at it and then began waiting as while they did Gumball then asked. "So...Guys, what do you think will be happening in School today?"

When he asked they all then began to hum trying to think what will happen in School, then soon Darwin then said. "I think we don't know, but it might be something good."

"Yeah, today is a Friday after all, Friday's always mean a good thing will happen in School." When Lexy told them that, they then began to agree as that is true, Fridays do mean something good will happen, after agreeing they then heard a vehicle and then saw the School Bus beginning to head towards them as Dante then said as he and the others gave a small smile.

"Huh, at least that's a start."

When the bus got to it's stop the door then opened up allowing them to get inside the bus, once they were all inside they then began to sit next to either sit together or with their lovers, that were also in the bus too such as Darwin's lover Carrie, and Lexy's lover Rachel, when they sat down in the bus they then began feeling the bus move, bringing them and their class in the bus to Elmore Junior High.

* * *

Later at the School

After a few minuets the bus then arrived in front of the School, when it made it, it then stopped right at the sidewalk right in front of the steps before opening up the door allowing the 7 to get out of the bus with their classmates or students they know and head to their classrooms while heading there Darwin then began to tap Gumball's shoulder who noticed and then asked confused. "What is it buddy?" After asking he then told him. "Dude, please tell me what class are we going to?"

When asked Gumball then began to think before noticing what the first class is as he then said. "Uh-oh." When his twin sister and other brother heard that they then looked at him as Dante then said. "Let us guess." After saying that Lexy then said.

"Miss Simians classroom?"

Gumball then nodded to her as they then sighed knowing that that's the worst class to ever have in Elmore Junior High, after that Gumball then said. "Well, let's get going, it's best to go ahead then wait it out, that wouldn't make it better."

They then nodded to him in agreement and began following him to class while Anais went to her class, bidding them good luck knowing what they'll be possibly going through.

* * *

Minutes later

After making it to the classroom door they then began to look at it worried knowing that they have to go in because if they don't, Simian will give them detention just for her amusement, since she hates the Watterson's and wants to do anything to try to ruin their fun in School, while looking Dante then said. "Okay, let's all take a deep breath and then head in."

They then nodded to him and then took a deep breath before exhaling and headed into the classroom, once they were inside the classroom they then were greeted by the teacher. "Hi Gumball, Darwin, Lexy, Dante." They became confused at first before noticing that the teacher was a substitute who was the teacher they know who is Mr. Small as he was at the desk chilling back before saying to them.

"Welcome back to School on this wonderful day."

When he finished they then walked into the classroom while the other students began to come in too, while they did Darwin then went up to Small and then asked. "Your our substitute teacher today?" He then nodded to him as a yes before he then asked. "What happened to Simian?"

The teacher then answered them with his normal smile. "Had to call in sick today, flu season caught up to her After announcing that to them and the other classmates that were just entering the classroom or were already in it they then either smiled or cheered as they know now they won't have to worry about that Teacher ruining their Friday, after cheering the 4 then began heading towards their desks as Gumball then said happily.

"I guess today is going to be the best day, no Miss Simian is a big sign that it'll be all good day today in School, as when they sat down with Darwin sitting next to his brothers and Gf Carrie and Lexy next to her brothers and Gf Rachel they then began looking at the front of the classroom as Mr. Small then told them.

"Since all of you have known now why your teacher wasn't able to arrive today, we can now start class, but instead of starting it with one of those, tests or pop quizzes, will instead begin by watching a video on the study of elements."

After telling them, 4 of the Waterson siblings and the entire class were then unable to do nothing but smile due to their day of School for some reason becoming the best day of School as Mr. Small began getting the movie ready.

* * *

A hour later

After watching the video Small showed them all for class of Elements the School bell then began ringing, signaling every student and students in or outside the School that it's time for the next period, when it did that the students in the class then began walking out with Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin, Carrie and Rachel leaving the classroom last, while going out the classroom they then began heading towards their lockers in the School.

When they got to the lockers and began opening them they then began putting away what they had for class, once they put everything away they then continued walking towards the next class, which was Gym class, but while walking they all then halted at a stop when the announcement came on from Principle Brown who began saying through the Microphone inside of his office.

"Is this thing on?" From him saying that they noticed their Principle hadn't notice that his Microphone was already on until he tapped hearing it echo through the halls around his office he then said. "Good, I have an important announcement every student who takes Gym in the Coaches class, there will be no Gym today."

Saying that caused some of the classmates around the School to cheer which Principle Brown heard causing him to cover his ears, if he has any until they stopped and then continued. "After an attempt to go down some stairs, Coach had accidently slipped on a banana peel on the very last step and went straight through the ground, I've received calls that she'll be returning at the end of the weekend as soon as a rescue helicopter finds here somewhere in Tokyo."

Gumball, along with his brothers chuckled a bit from that as Lexy held hers in from that sounding almost hilarious as the Principle continued. "From right now everyone who was suppose to have Gym today will instead enjoy their time having recess in the playground of the School. That's all for the morning announcement everyone, this is Principle Brown signing off."

After that the sound on his Mic then stopped as he had turned off the Mic for all of right now, after that the 4 then began to walk heading towards the playground outside the School as their recess for the day of their Gym Teachers absents.

* * *

Later at the playground

As they were all there, Gumball was at the bench with Dante, the both of them were playing cards of goldfish and or Blackjack which was when they have to get the cards up to the number 21 or lower as if they go above or get the lowest points under the others they lose, while Darwin was with Carrie having a conversation with her on a nearby bench while Lexy and Rachel were at the swings.

While they enjoy their time outside Dante who he and his brother were playing Blackjack then said. "I'm going to stay with what I have." After saying that Gumball then began to look at his cards and then hummed before saying as he began picking up a card.

"Um...Give me another."

When he said that Dante then handed him a card, while he did, Carrie then asked Darwin. "So, how's it been at home with your family?"

"It's been good, Gumball, me, Lexy and Dante were able to play multiple on this adventurous party game where the four of our players have to go through each of these party levels and play some party games by doing a 2 Vs. 2, 1 Vs. 3 or free-for-all, how's it been too?" After asking happily, she then smiled and told him.

"It's been good as well, ever since Dad had came back into the family after being freed from that curse...And becoming a ghost, everything had become better then before back home."

He then smiled at her and then told her. "That's good to hear." After that they then continued their conversation while smiling or laughing or blushing some of the times, while they did Lexy then said to Rachel while they were swinging. "The Swings are always the best thing for the both of us to play on, right Rachel." She then nodded to Lexy and then said happily.

"Yeah and the best part of it is that we can try to see if one of us can go up high while trying to swing as good as possible, wanna try that?"

Lexy then smiled and then nodded to her before telling her. "Sure thing Rachel." After saying that they then began to try their best to swing up to the air as high as possible, which lasted only a few minutes before they stopped soon after the bell began going off, meaning that recess outside was over, when it did that they all then began heading inside bringing in the things they brought with them or not, while heading inside Dante then said.

"Okay, since recess is done and it was suppose to be a Gym day, that means that Lunch should be next, which means we head towards the Lunch room." After he finished the others then agreed as Gumball then said.

"If my stomach's empty then that's correct, let's go to Lunch."

When he said that they then began heading back into the School and went down a hallway leading to where they need to go to for Lunch time.

* * *

Minutes later

After making it to the Lunch room, and going into line to pay and get their lunches which was called Fried Friday which was french fries, fried other things like chicken nuggets, chicken fingers, and some other things like oysters and calamari's, when they got some of those they then began heading towards a Lunch table that was nearest to the windows giving a nice clear view of Elmore.

When they sat down at the Lunch table they're at they then began to have some conversations together and or eat some of the fried food they gotten. While they were eating the food they gotten Lexy then said to her brothers, and Carrie and Rachel. "I have to say it guys, this day of School has to be one of the best ones we ever had, I never knew that this Friday would make all of us have such a lucky day."

The others then agreed to her as Gumball then said. "Yeah, first it started with the bus coming in time to pick us up, then Miss Simian being out due to the flu, Mr. Small letting us watch a movie in class, the Gym Teacher being out since she's taken a little trip to Tokyo, Recess, and now this, fried food on a Friday, and now that after Lunch will be heading back to our class room and then soon getting ready to head back home, right."

When he finished they then nodded to him in agreement as he's right, from all of that happening today everything's been going good so far, when they finished they then continued to eat with Darwin and Carrie feeding each other some of the times and Lexy and Rachel feeding each other some of the times.

* * *

A few hours later

After having gone back to their classroom now having free-time doing anything they want in after finishing Lunch they all began looking at the clock along with Mr. Small, some crossing their fingers in hopes that the clock would reach the hour when School's over, after a few seconds the long arm of the clock then stuck 12, which began making all of the bells in the School start ringing as it was the end of School and now the start of the weekend.

While Gumball, Lexy, Dante, Darwin, along with Anais, Carrie and Rachel began leaving class along with a few other students running towards the front double doors of the School they burst out and began cheering in excitement from School finally being over, after that they then continued and started to head back home, while heading back home Darwin then said. "That was the best day of School ever!"

When he shouted in happiness the others then cheered with him as well while stopping the end of the sidewalk near the road waiting for the light to turn red so they can walk by, while waiting both Darwin and Lexy then began thinking, while looking at Carrie or Rachel before having a idea, when they had a idea they then looked at each other and then gave one nod before Darwin said.

"Carrie, Rachel." The two then looked at them and then said with a smile. "Yes?" After they asked Lexy then told and then asked the both of them.

"We, were wondering that, instead of you both going back home right now, want to come over to our home and then have dinner with us and our family, before getting ready to go back home for the night?"

After asking the two then began to then looked at one another in thought if they should or not, but after a few seconds they then both gave a nod to the two before Carrie said. "Sure, that sounds nice, and romantic." When they finished they all then noticed the light changed and began to cross the street on their way to the Watterson's house.

* * *

A few minutes later

Minutes after walking the 7 then finally made it back to the house, as it was just about 3 minutes away, when they got to the front door of the house Gumball then pressed the doorbell of the door and then waited for one of their parents to open the door to let them in, which might be their Mom since their Dad could be having one of his afternoon naps, after a little bit the door then unlocked and opened up revealing Nicole who then noticed her kids, and Carrie and Rachel and then said.

"Kids your back." When she said that she then hugged them as they hugged her back, then after hugging she then looked at the two and then asked curiously. "Why are Carrie and Rachel here?"

After asking Lexy then answered her and then said smiling. "We asked them to be here Mom, we were wondering if they would like to join with us for dinner before going back home." When she finished Darwin then asked her.

"Can Mrs. Mom?"

After asking Nicole then hummed placing her hand under her head or chin before giving a smile with a nod before saying. "Sure, I think I can be able to cook enough for all of us." When she finished she then began to head back into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the family and the two, while she did Rachel then asked curiously. "Wait, what are you having for dinner exactly?"

They then looked over at her as Gumball then said with a smile. "We're having steak with some mash potatoes, mac and cheese and peas, is that good?"

Rachel and Carrie then gave them a small smile before Carrie said. "That sounds delicious." After finishing her sentence Rachel then said. "I agree with her." After saying that both Lexy and Darwin then said. "Excellent."

When they said that they the began holding onto their hands as Lexy then said. "Let's all go upstairs, will be able to pass a lot of time will up there."

After telling them they then looked at the others who then nodded before Gumball said. "Trust us, a lot of times we hung out in our room tons of time pass." the two then nodded to them and continued following them upstairs, while Nicole was in the kitchen smiling as she had gotten everything already started.

* * *

A few minutes later

When the minutes have passed their Mom then began place the Dinner she made onto the kitchen table, after she did she then began to pat her hands together getting what's left on them such as spices and other things like that to make the food off before saying to herself happily. "Well done again Nicole, now it's time to let them all know it's ready."

She then began to make her way towards the living room and stopped near the stairs looking up them before looking over to her husband asleep on the couch before saying. "Honey, kids the dinner done."

She then began making her way over to the dinning table and sat down at her seat while her husband who then woke up from her saying dinners done sat next to her smiling as one of their kids shouted while they and the others began heading down the hallway from the rooms they were in. "Were coming Mom!"

The 7 then began running down the stairs of the upper floor and started to make their way towards the dining room happily, when they got there they began to sit down at it, Rachel sitting next to Lexy and Darwin sitting next to Carrie, once they sat down they then began to look at the dinner Nicole made for them her kids and her husband, who was already trying to eat his steak, once they sat down Nicole then asked.

"So, how does it all look?" After she asked, they then began to look at their dinner seeing how it looks as it all looked delectable, when they saw how good it was they then looked at her before Gumball said happily. "It looks perfect Mom."

She then smiled and said. "Thank you kids, I knew you'd like it, I put every ingredient in it to make it the best." After telling them she then began to pick up her silverware and then told the kids. "Now eat up, it's best not to have the food turn cold."

After telling them she then began to eat her food while her kids, and Rachel and Carrie then nodded and then began to eat their food that's in front of them.

* * *

A few minutes later

As it was now around nighttime the Watterson's along with Carrie and Rachel had finished off their dinner with the Father of the Watterson's finishing his plate first, when they were all done Lexy then looked over at her Mom and then said with a smile. "Mom, you made Dinner excellent."

Nicole was happy to hear her daughter say that and said. "Thank you." She then looked at the others and asked. "Everyone else liked it too?"

After asking, Richard, Gumball, Dante, Darwin, Anais, Carrie and Rachel then began agree happily telling her things about the dinner she made like "It was amazing." or "Best dinner I've ever had." which Nicole smiled at, before looking at the and noticing that it was almost close to 10Am which is usually around when she and her husband and kids all need to get ready for bed, when she saw it she then said.

"Oh look at the time kids, we need to get ready for bed."

When she told them they then nodded to her, after they did Lexy and Darwin then looked at Rachel and Carrie as Darwin then said. "I, guess it's time for you two to go back home now?" When he told them they then nodded to the two of them before Carrie went up to him and said.

"We know Darwin." She then smiled and continued. "But don't worry, by the time tomorrow on the weekend I'll see if I can be able to come over to hang out with you again."

After saying that she then gave him a kiss on the lips, which surprised Darwin before he kissed as well, after that Rachel then began to kiss Lexy too who then kissed her as well, then after the kiss she then said to her happily. "Me too, I'll see if I'll be able to come to hang out with you too."

Lexy and Darwin then smiled and then said at the same time. "Thank you."

Their Gf's then smiled while the 4 of them began to head towards the door before opening it, allowing the two of them to leave, while they did they then waved to the two who then waved to them back happily before they began heading back home, while they did the two then closed the door, once they closed it they then along with their siblings began heading to the stairs as before they went up them Gumball then said quickly.

"Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!"

He then began to run up the stairs with his brothers and sisters acting quickly and hurrying up the stairs after him as Lexy said happily. "Oh no you don't Brother." After saying that she then began running up them with the others following behind except for their parents who began to laugh a bit from their kids doing that as they then began to go and get ready for bed as well.

* * *

Later inside of the kids bedroom

After everyone of the family had gotten ready by showering, getting dressed for bed, brushing and flossing their teeth, cleaning their ears and some other things, they then began to get ready for the night as they were now starting to lay in their beds with their cover up half of their bodies as they were looking at the door which opened up revealing their parents who then said to them happily. "Good night kids."

When they told their kids they then smiled and then said to them with a smile. "Goodnight Mom/Mrs. Mom and Dad/Mr. Dad, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow too." After that they then closed the door softly as after that they all then began to lay down on their beds, or fishbowl for Darwin, while they were beginning to sleep they then began to look at each other before Gumball said. "Goodnight everyone." When he said that they all in the room then said.

"Goodnight Gumball."

After that they then began to fall asleep for the night as the moonlight illuminated in their room giving them some sort of night-light in their room as they smiled in their sleep possibly from the best day they had and or the dreams they're having right now.

* * *

 **Lexboss Notes:** Hi everyone, it's me lexboss. Yes I'm still alive, but all I have to say is I don't write gumball story's anymore, I lost my beta long ago so for now, Dante Watterson will help me with the one's shots for Gumball for now on, anyone who still here that me and Dante know, we just wanted to say we're still here and always, and we're doing Steven Universe and Loud House stories together for now on.

 **Authors Notes:** Hello my readers and friends, apologizes for some of those who read my stories and are a fan of them, the reason I haven't posted some chapters for my current stories such as my Gravity Falls and FNAF cross-over and Loud House and FNAF cross-over, and Steven Universe and POPGOES story is because I'm taking time on them just to be sure there's no errors in them such as like misspelled or missing word and anything else. Also to let those know, I am now working with lexboss and king spike rules now as well. Oh, and reasons I deleted that old Steven and Gumball cross-over story was because I don't remember what it's about and what's suppose to happen in it, plus it was too complicated for me and that I had no ideas for the rest of it, so the one thing I knew what I had to do was to get rid of it.


End file.
